


wifi password

by specialagentrin



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Crush, Light Flirting, M/M, Secret Crush, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: sam's wifi is terrible.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Sam Golbach & Jake Webber
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	wifi password

“Dammit! This thing won’t work!” Sam Golbach tossed his controller onto the coffee table frustrated, going to the tv and shutting it off. Leaning down, he tried to reset the router once more but failed. “I’m sorry, brother.”

  
  
“Nah, man, it’s fine.” Jake promises him. “I mean, we could ask Colby to swing by his apartment and play games?”

  
  
“Colby’s out with Corey and Aaron, remember?” Sam replies, hitting the wifi box again. After a few more failed attempts, he finally gives up and collapses against the couch.

  
  
Scrolling through his phone for a moment, twitter seems to be blowing up with it’s latest scandal so he shuts it off. Not like he has any two player board games laying around. And even if he did, he’s shit at chess. Checker’s, on the other hand…

  
  
“Anyone’s wifi we could leech off of?” Jake grab’s Sam’s laptop from the charger and hands it over to him. Starting it up, he heads over to settings and presses the blue wifi symbol, as it shows up with a list of numbers and letters and personalized names. Most contain a lock next to their names, and the ones who don’t take them to a third party website or are too far away to try to connect to. “What about Colby’s?”

  
  
“What about it?”

  
  
“Can’t we just like, ask him for the password or something? We only need it for like an hour.”

  
  
“The password is probably going to be a bunch of symbols and encrypted letters and all. There is no way he’s going to remember it.”

  
  
“Doesn’t hurt to ask though, right? If there is anyone he’ll tell it too, it’ll be his best friend.” 

  
And fucking hell if Jake Webber has a point. He flashes Colby a quick text:

  
  
 _I need you to give me your wifi password_ _»_

  
 _  
_ _«_ _y?_

 _  
_ _  
_ _cause mine is down and jake is over»_

 _  
_ _  
_ _and I don’t want to be a bad friend and send him home early, and party doesn’t start until 10»_

 _  
_ _  
_ _« srry to upset u but idefk my password_

 _  
_ _  
_ _really?»_

 _  
_ _  
_ _is it ones of those complicated passwords you could never remember?»_

 _  
_ _  
_ _«yeah_

 _  
_ _  
_ _shit. Thanks anyway brother»_

 _  
_ _  
_ _«no problem brther_

 _  
_ _  
_ _«srry i couldnt help u better_

 _  
_ _  
_ _«see u at the party_ _❤️❤️❤️😘😘😘_

  
  
“Any luck?” Jake asks, putting his phone down.

  
  
“Nah.” Sam replies. “What if we try to guess his password?” 

  
“Forreal?” He laughs. “There is no way you’re going to be able to guess something like that.”

  
  
“Isn’t it supposed to give you a clue or something if you get it incorrect multiple times?” Sam tells him, spamming random letters as well as numbers on the keyboard before pressing enter multiple times. After the thirteen failed attempt, a message in small blue lettering appears underneath the enter box.

  
  
“Hint: Crush.” Jake reads aloud, face instantly becoming shocked. “Crush? Crush? Colby has a crush?”

  
  
“He has a crush?” Sam repeats like a broken record.

  
  
Jake’s grinning wildly. “Did you know?”

  
  
“Wha - no!” He splutters. “He hasn’t told me anything about a crush!”

  
  
“He _really_ must like this girl if he kept it from you.” The other one says, and Sam shrugs. It doesn’t bother him really, people are allowed to have stuff private if they’d like. Not everything needs to end up in the latest gossip video or twitter thread. “Can I try?”

  
  
“By all means, go ahead.” Jake clicks a few keys, and suddenly, Sam gets a notification on his phone that his computer is connected. He turns to his other best friend excitedly, looking at the computer screen showing off the settings, the wifi bar in full bars. Although, Jake is still looking at the screen in shock.

  
  
“Jake, what did you do? What was the password?” Sam asks eagerly, pulling the laptop onto his lap and opening up Chrome, and sure enough, when he enters youtube into the search bar, it actually works. “Jake?”

  
  
“Sam Golbach.” For some reason, Jake seems to be in shock.

  
  
Sam nods his head slowly, an awkward smile appearing on his face. “Yeah...that is my name.”

  
  
“The password was ‘samgolbach.’ All lowercase.” Jake states.

  
  
“No it isn’t! Jake, your fucking with me.” He signs out of the wifi, connecting to his failed one for a moment before going back to click back on Colby’s.

  
  
“I’m not fucking with you! You do it yourself then!” He shuffles closer as Sam enters his name in all lowercase. Sure enough, he’s got access to Colby’s wifi now. Jake prys his eyes away from the computer screen to catch Sam’s reaction. “Sam - are you - are you blushing?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrs : xplrtrash | specialagentrin


End file.
